


pycimtdpifmcotstutbo

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i am the master of titles nowmy instagram has a theme now i am cool and edgy it's fun
Kudos: 1





	pycimtdpifmcotstutbo

i am thriving

staying up late being dumb

all of us (me, r, j) listening to that dumb song at midnight?? i wonder what the person who wrote it would say if she knew

this is good

i can be at peace

a couple of calm minutes

this is nice


End file.
